


Sleeping Beauty

by overdose



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judar is awake but Alibaba isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around 10 pm and then i posted it around 12 am??? Point is i was vv sleepy and oH Dear if there's typos and mistakes I'll come back later

"Where are you going, Judar?" Yunan asked. "Aren't you going to stay? What about Alibaba?" 

"You ask too many questions..." Judar muttered. "Like I care about him...." He stood at the door. "Um.... Is he alive...?" He contradicted his previous statement.

"Yes, he is. He's just unconscious. He'll wake up soon." 

"....That's great." He opens the door, but he hesitates. 

"So, did anything happen while you two were gone?" Yunan asked. "Anything other than the story you told me." 

He closes the door and groans. "Ugh, I can't stand this! Can't you slap him awake?!" Judar stomps to wear Alibaba lay and smacked his forehead. "Wake up, idiot!" He ignored Yunan's question. 

"Judar, you're overreacting, he'll wake up eventually-" Yunan said. "But... Why are you so concerned? Did you perhaps... fall for Alibaba?" A slight chuckle left him. 

Judar scoffs. "N-No. I didn't... I just don't want to be alone when I look for Hakuryu... and.." he bites his lip and looks at Alibaba's peaceful body. He leans down and kisses Alibaba's forehead, then he goes to his lips. "Don't tell him where I ran off to, alright? I'll find him... Or he'll find me."

He clears his throat. "Whatever. I'm out." He walks out the door, getting one last look at Alibaba- a small smile creeps on Judar's lips. He really did fall for him.


End file.
